082114-Ryspor-Libby
06:20 SO: Libby skips merrily into your room, her cheeks flushed. "You are scandalous, Ryspor! Why didn't you tell me?" 06:21 GT: ~Ryʃpor jerkʃ awake, looking over at Libby blearily. "I - what? Tell what?" He lookʃ like vtter ʃhit.~ 06:22 SO: She clicks her tongue and begins preparing a bowl of water and a rag, to help clean you up. "That you were doing so well on the primer! 5 fraymotifs already? I mean, when you told me you lost the primer and needed another copy, I didn't think you were taking it very seriously. But now..." She sighs dreamily. 06:25 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃilently pvllʃ ovt hiʃ character ʃheet, examining it for new frayotifʃ.~ 06:26 SO: Libby begins cleaning Ryspor's bruises and wounds gently. "And killing a denizen like that... oh, I've never seen such expertise and confidence. It was like you were a whole different person." 06:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor blancheʃ. "Oh GodOʃ."~ 06:28 SO: She presses her lips against his temple, giggling softly. "Not much left for you to do, now." 06:30 GT: ~"No," he ʃayʃ qvietly. "No, I ʃvppoʃe not."~ 06:31 SO: She giggles and throws her arms around him. "I can't wait to have you move into my rooms permanently, Ryspor. I've been dreaming of being with you longer than I care to admit." 06:35 GT: ~He grinʃ weakly. "I look forward to it more than anything."~ 06:35 SO: She clicks her tongue again, shaking her head. "You don't SOUND excited." 06:39 GT: ~"I am, believe me!" he ʃayʃ haʃtily, then ʃighʃ. "It'ʃ jvʃt...I've been thinking lately. Talking with Kate abovt doomed timelineʃ and whatnot, and I ʃvppoʃe I'm in a bit of a 'fvnk', aʃ it were." He pavʃeʃ. "I wonder, what if it waʃn't me, doing all thiʃ? What if it waʃ that horrid dvplicate of mine that'ʃ ʃtill rvnning arovnd goodneʃʃ knowʃ where? Wovld that change thingʃ? Wovld yov want him inʃ 06:39 GT: tead of me? Or, becavʃe he iʃ me in a ʃenʃe, wovld it ʃimply not even matter?"~ 06:41 SO: Libby shakes her head. "Oh GodOS, no. He's from a doomed timeline. He carries the doom with him wherever he goes. Why, did you not complete these tasks? 06:42 GT: ~"And..." He ʃeemʃ to ʃhrink in on himʃelf. "And if I didn't? What wovld that mean for me? For yov? For...for vʃ?"~ 06:43 SO: She sets her mouth in a hard line, and goes back to cleaning. "If he completes it before you, I am bound by twink law to accept him as my partner. That being said, he has to complete it, and come tell me it is complete." 06:43 SO: She bites her lip. "I know you've been dallying with Kate." 06:45 GT: ~He lookʃ downcaʃt. "I'm ʃorry. I thovght, ʃince yov had Meovet..." He ʃighʃ. "I can break it off, if that'ʃ what yov deʃire."~ 06:49 SO: "No." Libby stands. "Because we have a use for her." 06:49 GT: ~"...Oh?" He lookʃ ʃomewhat nervovʃ.~ 06:52 SO: "You have to turn in the primer before he does. To me. The real me. Not an echo." 06:52 SO: "Tell Kate she will assist you in your tasks, buying you time to finish before he does." 06:53 SO: "I will hide behind my echoes, until you're ready." She kisses his forehead. 06:55 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "I'll go to her now. I promiʃe I will not keep yov waiting a moment longer than iʃ neceʃʃary, deareʃt."~ 06:56 SO: She straightens her robes, and offers you a single vial. "For the pain." 06:57 GT: ~"Thank yov." He takeʃ it. "Meovet will be crvʃhed to learn ʃhe no longer haʃ cavʃe to develop a ʃolvtion of her own," he ʃayʃ, grinning.~ 06:58 SO: "This wont do much. Not as much as she can." 07:00 GT: ~"ʃhovld I take it now, or..."~ 07:01 SO: "Yes." She is chewing her lower lip. "I should go. He's only got two tasks left." 07:02 GT: ~"Indeed. I'll track him down." He ʃwallowʃ the vial'ʃ contentʃ in a ʃingle gvlp, and ʃtandʃ. "He will pay for hiʃ actionʃ."~ 07:03 SO: Libby leans close and kisses Ryspor. "Don't let me down, Ryspor. Please." 07:05 GT: ~"I will not. Thiʃ I ʃwear to yov."~ 07:06 SO: She nods. "Ask Sami. When the time comes to find me. Tell her I'll be talking to Them." 07:06 SO: Libby leaves. 07:07 GT: ~Ryʃpor watcheʃ her go, then, with little fanfare, teleportʃ away, leaving no indication he waʃ ever there.~